Something About Love
by Charmed Pixie
Summary: Bella thought she had the prefect man when she find out she is pregnant her life is turned upside down when the prefect man turns out to be married.


**Title:** Something About Love

**Rated:** MA (language, sexual themes)

**Summery/ Plot:** Bella thought she had the prefect man when she find out she is pregnant her life is turned upside down when the prefect man turns out to be married.

**Story Inspiration: Song by Jessi J – L.O.V.E.**

_**Warnings: OOC. Human.**_

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 1

Bella smiled slowly as she felt the arm around her tighten its grip, she turned her body towards the owner of the arm and her smiled widened. She still could not believe how lucky she was to find this man. The last eight months of her life had been a whirlwind of romance.

Prefect.

"Edward," She whispered softly to bronze god laying besides her.

Edward's eyebrows crinkled before they smoothed out again as he slept peacefully. She let out a small giggle as she watched his gorgeous face. Looking over her shoulder she spotted his cellphone. Grabbing it she pressed the camera button on the side then took a picture of them and set the photo id when she called to that picture.

"Babe?" Edward asked sleepily, startling her and she dropped the cellphone.

"Morning love," Bella said then placed small kisses on his face avoiding his lips.

He growled playfully and captured his lips with hers causing her to melt against him. She rubbed her hand against his naked chest. She opened her eyes to see him looking deep hers, god she loved his eyes. They were emerald.

"Lets do a repeat of last night," Bella moaned as he began kissing her neck.

Edward stopped moving. "Shit Bella why didn't you wake me up?" He jumped off her, looking at the clock and began dressing in a hurry. "I am suppose to be at the office at six today."

Bella just sat in bed smiling as she watched him dress, sliding the sheet off her body. "Well you should have set up the alarm clock."

Edward still looked angry until he looked at her naked body, he grinned and gave her quick kiss. "Nice try babe but I got to go." He said squeezing her breast with his hands and groaned. "I won't be back until next Saturday." He took the cellphone off the bed stuffing it in his pocket and grabbed the suitcase he packed the day before. "Love you babe," He shouted walking out.

She shouted back, "Love you too." Before she heard him shut the front door.

Edward was always on business trips. It became the norm for him to be only home on the weekends. Some time he would be home on weekdays but that rarely happened. With a sigh, she threw on her robe and went to go clean up around the house. Bella still couldn't believe the craziness she entered into when she met Edward. By their six month anniversary he asked her to move into his condo and he had even bought her a new car just this month.

As she was cleaning she noticed the grocery bag she left on the dining room table three days ago. Her stomach flipped as she pulled a box out the bag.

"Digital pregnancy test 99% accurate," She read out loud. "Fast results just 3 minutes." She looked at the clock. "Your going to have to wait until I am back home from work."

Bella showered and dressed for work and came home at five. Biting her lip she paced back and forth after she peed on the test, she waited and the timer dinged .

'Pregnant.' It read.

Bella's face paled. "Oh shit."

She sat down on her sofa, her mind racing on what to do or say to Edward. It was 6:30 by the time she looked at the clock. She normally didn't talk to Edward until he called because he was serious about his company and only left his business phone on. She couldn't wait until Friday when he normally came home but also couldn't wait for his irregular times he called... She picked up the phone dialing calling Edward's phone and to her surprise it rang a few times but still it went to voice mail. She hung up.

'Hey can you meet me at the cafe on the corner of third and main.' She texted thinking of a place close to his work. There was no answer 15 minutes.

'Ok. What time.' Edward texted back. Her brows lifted in confusion. Maybe he was in the middle of something and couldn't answer earlier.

'ASAP.' She text back.

'Meet you now.' Edward texted a few minutes later.

Bella gulped thinking he would have given her more time. It took her twenty minutes to get there. She was feeling sick as she parked... she looked around and didn't see Edward. She would give him another 10 minutes before she texted him again. She ordered a coffee and sat down at a table looking out the window.

"Hello are you Bella?" A woman's voice said and she turned to see a beautiful blonde woman. She looked like a model Bella noticed she was pushing a stroller with a sleeping baby that looked just like the blond.

"Yes can I help you," Bella asked.

"Oh I just seen you before with Edward. My name is Rosalie." The blond said stiffly. "Do you mind if I sit?" She asked.

Bella nodded not really caring just hoping Edward would be here soon. "No, no problem at all." She looked at the time on her phone.

"So you and Edward have been dating..." Rosalie started.

Bella couldn't help herself replying nervously. "We been together eight months god... I am so nervous..."

"Nervous?" Rosalie asked.

"Ok I dont know why I'm telling you this but I have to tell someone or I am going to burst..." Bella rambled. "I'm pregnant and …."

The woman stopped her as she slammed something down on the table. It was Edward's phone.

Bella just stared at it. Why did she have Rosalie have her boyfriend's phone. "Why... who..."

The baby in Rosalie stroller was startled awake by the noise and cried. Rosalie immediately picked up the child and the baby looked at Bella with his emerald eyes.

Emerald eyes.

"Who did you say you were again?" Bella asked, nervous were gone and now she just had a feeling of dread.

Rosalie looked at her with a sad face. "I am Rosalie... Edward's wife."


End file.
